


Avengers: to be reborn to never leave

by Aven7325



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Another Dimension, Drugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aven7325/pseuds/Aven7325
Summary: is if Peter would die in his battle with Toomes, and if in another dimension when Thanos snaps his fingers Peter will find himself in that dimension, what will happen? Will Peter be able to return to his dimension, and if tony doesn't want him to enter his dimension.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. chapter 1: the end of the beginning

Chapter 1 : the end of the beginning

hello everyone, i would just like to warn you that i am not English and that if he has spelling mistakes i'am sorry, i hope you will like this fanfiction, good readind.

POV Tony

It's been six months, six months since Peter died, since he fought Toomes.

He was been in his workshop for six months, rethinking about what would have happened if he hadn't taken his costume, he would maybe still be alive.

He heard the door to his workshop open revealing a determined woman redhead.

" Tony listen to me it's been six months since you locked in this workshop, now you go out and you go to sleep" She said with determination at get him out.

"Pepper i'm busy now leave me".

I sigh knowing my words wouldn't make her go.

" ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Pepper shouted as walked over to me and took my arm to get out workshop.

" You haven't slept for four days and the couch in your workshop is not a bed, i know you feel guilty about what happened to Peter" She turns to look at me " But you it you think Peter would be happy to see you like that" Said Pepper sweetly and sadly.

I put my hand on my face, sighing and thinking about what Pepper had just told me, i had changed since Peter's death, i hardly washed myself and i only eat when Pepper brings me something to eat, i just stayed in my workshop alone, even Rhodes had failed to get me out.

I would have liked to see Peter's smile again and that gleam in his eyes every time he looked at me, i breathe another sigh and look at Pepper defeated.

" I'm coming Pepper, give me only five minutes time to put my papers away".

" Ok " She said, letting go of my arm.

" Just five minutes or i'll call Happy to get you of here " She said walking away but giving me one last look before leaving.

I come back to my office looking at the diagrams of the Spider man costume that i was going to give to Peter will have if he joined the Avengers.

I took the diagrams and the row in a briefcase and i left the workshop thinking about everything that Peter and i could have make in this workshop.

Meanwhile in another dimension

POV Peter

We lost, i watch Mantis vanish into ashes then it was Drax and Quill, i'm getting scared, i hear Dr Strange talking to Mr Stark.

" That was the only solution " Said the Dr Strange before disappearing.

All of a sudden i left bad i looked Mr Stark and said.

" Mr Stark "

Tony turns around looking at me worriedly, i walk slowly towards him.

" I don't feel very well " I said looking at him with fear and worry.

" It is going to be okay " Mr Stark told me.

" I don't know what's happening to me, i don't know what's happening to me " I suddenly collapse on Mr Stark.

" What's going on " Mr stark said as they caught up with me and i clung to him like my life depended, on was somethat the case.

" I don't want to go, i don't want to go, i beg you, mercy, i don't want to go" Suddenly Mr Stark puts me down gently on the ground, so i'm lying on the ground, i look him in the eyes and i see him much more worried than before, i felt myself losing cousciousness before passing out i told him.

" I'm sorry "

I hope that this first chapter has you more do not hesitate to put in the comment what you had to think of the continuation soon.


	2. chapitre 2: l’arrivée

Hello everyone, here is chapter 2 i hope you will like it and feel free to put your opinions on the comments, chapter 3 should be updated soon, happy reading.

POV Peter

Aie it hurts, i landed harshly on the ground, in opening my eyes, i note buildings? were there buildings in paradise? 

I try to stand up but i can't feel my right arm, i turn my head to look at my arm and see it in a strange position, it must have broken during the fall.

So i try again to stand up with only my left arm, but i immediately felt a wave of vertigo, so i remain seated with my eyes closed to make the vertigo pass faster, after a few minutes the vertigo has passed and i reopen my eyes.

I make a new attempt to stand up and i succeeded with some difficulty, examining the place i saw that is was in a dark alley.

I remembered that i was still wearing my Spider man costume which was stained with blood and had traces of tearing.

I suddenly noticed a dumpster where you could see an item of clothing that was in the dumpster.

Walking towards the dumpster i look in and see a black T-Shirt and black sports pants, i decide to put them on me despite the pain all over my body, i finally managed to put them on with difficulty.

I took my costume in my only valid hand, hope that my healing factor bill could fix a broken arm, i put my costume in a backpack which was also found in the dumpster.

I decide to leave the alley to see where i am, i am along the alley to find the exit, after a while i managed to see the light, i put my hand close in front of my face to hide the rays of sun in my eyes.

The first thing i notice when i open my eyes is the Statue of liberty? i'm in New York, but Thanos destroyed New York.

I hear noise on the other side of the street, i look there and see a newspaper vendor, i decide to go see him.

" Excuse me sir " I say joining him on the other side of the street, he turns to look at me, then yells.

" A ghost, a ghost " He cried, pointing at me, is running away and letting his newspapers fall to the floor.

I watch him go completely confused about everything that just happened, i quickly come to my sense and look at the newspapers on the floor.

I take one and on the first page, i see my photo where there is marked in large letter: The six months of the death of Peter Parker alias Spider Man.

All of a sudden i had trouble breathing i'm dead and everyone knows my identity, i put my hand on my chest and try to calm down, breathe, exhale, breathe, exhale after put finally calm down, i decide to go to the only place where i could get help.

POV Tony

I start from the avengers tower in my car to go to the cemetery to see Peter, i had never even gone to his funeral, i was very sad to look at the grave of a fifteen year old child that i had killed, even if the other say it wasn't my fault, i was the one who took his costume from him, leaving him helpless.

I notice the cemetery and park right in front of it, i get out of the car and take some red and blue flowers and a Star Wars of Darth Vader figurine from the trunk, i walk towards Peter's grave, when i get there i pose kneel on the ground and gaze at Peter's grave trying not to cry.

" Hey Peter, i know it's the first time i've come to see you i hope you don't blave myself, i bought you flowers i hope you like it " I said putting the flowers on the grave, i was confused what should i say to a grave, i took the Star Wars figurine and put it also on the grave where there are other objects including one death star in lego.

I sigh, then get up to leave before leaving one.

" Rest in peace Peter i love you ".

POV May

After finishing my job as a nurse i go home and sit on my sofa, i close my eyes this apartment was too quiet, something was missing.

I sigh knowing full well what was missing, Peter, he missed Peter.

To hear that Peter is the Spider man was a shock but to hear that he is dead, i just remember crying and passing out in the hospital.

I was angry with Stark for not telling me that Peter was the Spider man, i wanted to hate him but i couldn't, Peter wouldn't have wanted me to hate Start because of something he did.

I sigh and lie on the sofa, when i suddenly hear the door bell coming in, i wasn't expecting anyone today, so i'm heading for the door of enter i open it and i see.


	3. chapter 3: in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, chapter 3 has arrived hope you like it, happy reading.

Chapter 3: in danger

POV May

I open the door to reveal a Pepper Potts who looked very worried.

" May, come with me, It's really very important, you are in danger, we have to get you to safety" She said hurriedly.

I was confused take shelter? from whom? seeing that i'm not moving, Pepper grabs me by the arm to lead me to the elevator, but i quickly come to my senses and manage to remove his hand from my arm.

"Pepper you scary me, what's going on, why i'm in danger".

Pepper took a deep breath to calm down and looked me straight in the eyes and said.

"May, Toomes, it's escaped from prison".

POV Toomes

I was rotting in this prison since six months, because of to fucked up kid, Peter, i will never forget his name, he destroyed my whole life, because of him my wife left me and my daughter never wants to to see me again and they had to move from New York to go i don't know where.

I moved into an old abandoned warehouse near Brooklyn to plan my revenge against Peter, he had kind of taken my family so i'm going to take it out on the person raising her, May Parker.

POV Pepper

I take May to the car where Happy was waiting for us in front with some security guard, we got in the car and Happy to start, there was a security car in front of us and another behing us, we were heading towards the tower when suddenly the car in front of us exploded, Happy tried to dodge the car debris, but the car overturned us do upside down.

" May, Happy are you okay" I asked worriedly.

" I'm alright" Happy said slightly shocked by the shock.

" Me too and you Pepper" May asked.

" I am fine too" I said.

We hear a noise above us.

The top of the car suddenly opens and i see Toomes in his vulture costume, which looked much better than before.

" Hello everyone, nice day for take revenge isn't it?"

" Toomes, it's no use what you do, leave May alone" I said in a very angry tone but with a part of worry.

" Let me think about it... euh no".

He approaches May and takes her under the arms and flies away.

" No, May!"

POV May

I scream when Toomes hugs me and when we fly away i was afraid what Toomes would to do to me, he suddenly stops and looks at the view.

" We have a nice view here, don't we? and soon you will be able to see your nephew again".

" Toomes you let go of me, you put me back on the floor" I said, shaking me back, but suddenly i think back to the sentence i just said, OUPS.

" Okay your desires his orders".

" All of a sudden, i felt him let go and i fell down".

I scream as i get closer and closer to the ground, my last hour had come, before reaching the ground a red flash catches me just in time, i look who is my savior is it is Iron man.

POV Tony

Friday had just contacted me saying that Pepper, Happy is May was in danger, i rushed to my armor and flew away.

I heard an explosion not far from the tower, i rush towards the explosion and i see May being carried away by Toomes? he was supposed to be in jail.

Before i get to had, Toomes suddenly lets go of May, i rush over to her and manage to grab her at the last moment.

" May how are you? " I asked worriedly.

" Yep i'm fine" She said in a very shocked tone, she was probably in shock.

I drop her gently on the floor, near Pepper and Happy.

" Everyone is well? "

" Yes that... Tony! Warning! " Pepper said.

I didn't have time to turn around that Toomes threw a knife at me in the back, luckily it was not long enough to wait for me, but it caused damage to the armor, i remove the knife from my back and turn to Toomes.

" Friday what are the damages on the back of the armor".

" Ah Stark, you really than have to ruin everything, but at the same time it's your stuff to always ruin what you as like this kid...".

Before he has time to finish his sentence, i fly over to him and put my fist on his head, knocking him off balance and he crashing to the ground.

As i was about to attack him on the ground, Toomes throws a disc at me which clings to my armor which suddenly comes off me, and i fall onto my back, i sit down and see Toomes walking towards May with a knife, Happy to puts himself in front of her, but Toomes pushes him knocks him to the ground, as Toomes was going to stab May something suddenly gets hang on in the knife, was it a web? looking at where the web had been thrown, i see a familiar face that i thought i would never see again.

" Peter".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony sees Peter what's going to happen, will they stop Toomes, the fight in chapter 4, thank for reading is a comment if you liked it.


	4. chapter 4: Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is chapter 4 i hope you like it and don't forget to comment if you liked it, happy reading.

chapter 4: Peter!

POV Peter

I walk towards the avengers tower being careful not to be seen, while i was going to reach the tower, i hear an explosion not far from where i was, i didn't know if i had to go, there could be people in danger but i was dead here, if people saw me they will panic.

I was about to turn to continue my way to the tower, when i suddenly heard a familiar voice screaming it, May!

She was in danger, i run to the place where i heard him scream, i come to the place where i heard her and i see Toomes, he had a knife in his hand and point it at May.

I quickly put my web shot on my left hand and throw a web at the knife, everyone's turned to me, and i hear a voice that sounded shocked.

" Peter ".

I look where the voice was coming from and i see Mr Stark.

" No, no you're supposed to be dead i killed you! ".

I look at him with fear, it was impossible Toomes had killed me, i step back as Toomes walks towards me.

POV Tony

He was alive, in front of me is a breathing Peter, i see Toomes moving closer to Peter, and i see red.

" Friday send me another costume, quickly! "

POV May

When i saw that it was Peter who had thrown the web, i couldn't help but pant, he was alive, i see Toomes approaching Peter, my first thought and that he was going the killed.

I rush over to Toomes and manage to grab the knife in his hand.

" Drop it off " Toomes shouted at me, pushing me and i fell to the floor.

POV Peter

I see May grab the knife from Toomes hand, but Toomes pushes her and knocks her to the ground.

There wasn't much that could make me angry, but the Toomes was going too far in sitting down of kill May.

I run towards him and hit him with all the strength of my left arm, because my right arm hadn't healed, and he fell to the ground.

" Peter " i turn around and see May walking towards me " it's really you ".

I didn't really know what to answer, yes i was Peter but no his Peter.

I felt her hug me and she cried, i serve her with my left arm, i missed May so much.

I look behind May and i see Toomes stand, i put May behind me, protecting her from Toomes.

POV Toomes

This kid with a hell of a left blow, i get up and i see him stand in front of his aunt.

" If i expected this, you are the last person i expected to see but don't worry, i will fix it.

I take out a knife and run towards him, the fight will finally begin.

POV Peter

I see Toomes running towards me, i use a canvas to put me on a building, but Toomes flies away and stabs me with the knife in my ribs, i hold back a cry of pain, i manage to hit his left wing, making him lean to the side and punch him in the stomach.

I let go of the canvas and create another it was hard to swing with one arm, i see Toomes come closer to me to put me another blow, but i manage to dodge it and get on his back, i tear off some thread from the back of his costume and all of a sudden the wings stopped working and we were falling. 

I pull a canvas towards a building but no canvas comes out, my stock must have been exhausted, we both fell waiting for the shock.

But a red flash manages to catch up with me in time, it was Mr Stark.

POV Tony

I watch Peter come full speed down, when i see my armor coming towards me, the armor falls on me and i fly off to catch up with Peter and i succeed.

I see Toomes manage to reactivate his wings and run away, unfortunately i couldn't catch him with Peter in my arms, i look at Peter and ask him.

" Peter are you okay ? "

He looks at me.

" Yes Mr Stark it's okay ".

" i already told you call me Tony ".

" Okay Mr Stark ".

I hug him a little harder and i hear him moan in pain, i look at his ribs and i see blood and i notice that his right arm was broken and that he had another injury that surely stitches needed i look at him and tell him.

" It's okay Peter, we'll take care of you ".

POV Peter

I watch Mr Stark land gently on the ground, but as soon as i put one foot on the ground, i feel dizzy and start to stumble, i see my vision fade away and i grave.


	5. chapter 5: the medical bay

Chapter 5: the medical bay

POV Peter

I heard voices speak but i did not recognise any of the voices.

I wanted to open my eyes but i couldn't, i tried to move my body but nothing, so i decided to listen more carefully to the voices.

" He's going to be fine, but he's going to have to get strict bed rest and eat a lot more " Said a female voice.

" Thank you very much for you help Helen " Said a voice that sounded familiar to me.

This is where i remembered everything that had happened, i had fought Toomes and had seen Mr Stark and Aunt May.

It was there that i remembered that the familiar voice i had heard was that of Mr Stark.

I still felt weak and tired and couldn't hear the voices anymore so i decided that sleeping was the best thing to do.

When i woke up for the second time i felt much better than earlier.

I opened my eyes to see only black, the lights were out, but i could see medical equipment next to me.

I start to sit up and see my right arm covered with plaster while my left arm with an iv, i was also shirtless with lots of bandage on my ribs.

I was about to get out of bed but something is holding my feet, i look and see my feet tied in with ropes.

Why had my feet been attached ropes ? 

I hear the door open and the lights come on revealing a woman approaching me, i assume it was the woman named Helen.

" Hello Peter how are you ? are you in pain somewhere ? " She asked me like when we talk to a child who was afraid.

" Yes, yes i'm okay, could you tell me where i am ? "

She smiled at me and said with a gentle voice.

" You are... "

Before she has had time to finish her sentence, the door swings open and i see Aunt May accompanying Mr Stark.

Aunt May rushes over to me and wraps her arms around me.

After a while she lets go of me gently and looks at me tenderly.

" I'm so glad you're okay, i really missed you Peter. "

I smile and tell him.

" I'm glad you're okay too Aunt May. "

She smiled at me and hugged me back.

But being in his arms, i was thinking it was not at home here, i had to talk to Mr Stark but not in front of May not immediately.

" It's not that i would like to spoil the mood but i have to check on my patient " Helen Said.

" Ok anyway i had to go to work i would come back tomorrow ok. "

I nod and she gives me a kiss on the forehead and gone leaving me alone with Mr Stark and Helen.

I decide this is the best time to talk to Mr Stark about the fact that i was not from here.

" Mr Stark... "

" Tony i already told you to call me Tony kid. "

" Sorry. "

Mr Stark walks up to me and hugs me, i couldn't help but ask him.

" You don't just opening the door Mr Stark ? "

I hear Mr Stark laughing.

" No kid. "

He lets go of me and heads for the door.

I was going to call her but Helen speaks before me.

" Okay now that everyone's gone i'm going to start the exam make yourself comfortable i'm going to take off your ropes. "

" Why did i have ropes ? "

" Simple security reason. " 

I wanted to ask her what security she could bring me but i said nothing and watched her remove my ropes.

After my examine she looks at me and says.

" You will have to eat more and from now on you are bedridden in bed for a good week at most until you are better. "

" Okay, can i talk to Mr Stark please. "

" I'm going to let him know that you want to talk to him while waiting for you to rest i will get you something to eat " And she leaves.

I sigh what was i going to do ? could i go home i thought with tears in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this fifth chapter i hope it will have you more, well i wanted to know i am writing a new fanfiction on the Dr Dolittle 2020 who will have a girl and i hesitate about his animal between a wolf or a tiger i would like that you told me in the comments which will be the best for my fanfiction. thank you.


End file.
